The Prince's Last Breath
by Apple Pie Is Fricken Worth It
Summary: AU One shot Character Death... MALEC Alec is a prince who gets kicked out for being gay forced to live on the streets. Magnus is the "King" of the street kids. What can go wrong?


"The Prince's Last Breath"

My body felt numb, surrounded by all the red liquid that oozed from my neck and created a puddle around my limp body. My vision blurred and I could feel my own heart beat slowing down. I could hear voices talking but I couldn't make them out. Who were they? What are they saying? A new voice spoke and it brought a sense of familiarity, and I, no longer, felt as if I was slipping away. That familiar voice, that brought comfort, also reminded me of how I got to this situation. How the prince of this large village was laying on the dirty, disgusting floor fighting for his dear life surrounded by a bunch of dirty beggars and the only one who allowed him to be himself.

It started out like any other day. Well, any other day since I got disowned. Left for dead by the people I dared call "mom" and "dad". The people who these innocent families dare call "King and Queen" when they only care about themselves. My blood boiled at the thought of how they so easily discarded their oldest son. As if he was just a replaceable asset. As if he was nothing. To them, I was just another commoner.

Anyways, I walked down the abandoned alley looking for shelter to stay the night when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Quickly turning around, my hand went straight for the dagger in my pocket. I looked as far as my eyes could but the alley was empty except for rotten boxes. An eerie silence took over and the only sound was my heavy breathing.

"I'm just imagining things," I muttered to myself as I turned around and kept walking but this time I had my guard up. That time I heard giggling and even more footsteps. I pulled out my dagger turning around, "Who's there?"

"Who's asking?" asked a rough voice. A 17-year old boy walked out from behind the greenish-brown boxes followed by a small gang of 5 other street boys.

"What are you doing stalking me?" I asked with anger yet elegance in my voice.

"Oh, you know what we want." He said with a smirk as they started walking towards me. I knew what they wanted and I also knew him. His golden hair and his matching golden eyes were hard to forget.

I also knew he wasn't the leader of the gang because this guy didn't compare to the actual "King" of the street boys. The morons in front of me where disobeying the "King" Magnus. Magnus was gorgeous with black hair as dark as night that fell into his face and his cat-like eyes that were a strange yellow color. He was cocky, sarcastic, and anyone would be stupid to disobey him. But here was his second in command, not following his one rule: "Don't mess with the 'princess'."

"Don't worry," he said as he never me with a weapon of his own. "We won't hurt you too badly."

I dashed away from them soon reaching the main road, stumbling a bit. I knew my best chance of survival was to run and hide. I hated being a wimp but I treasured my life more.

"Come on, Princess." They mocked me. "We just want to play."

I turned off the main road and into another alley where it was almost pitch black. The alley was called "No See Dead Man" alley for the fact that so many incident happen but no one knew how. There was only one hour of the day where the sun was positioned just right and light filled the whole alley which was the time where most people either ignored it or come looking for a missing loved one.

I reached the end of the alley and turned around. My only option left was to fight for my life. I ran towards them only being able to see their outline but I dealt with it. I blocked every kick and punch until I was kicked from behind. I fell to the floor and kicked his feet knocking him to the floor.

I quickly stood up and prepared to continue the fight. I was about to run forward when I felt a knife to my neck and I stood still frozen.

"Scared, princess?" A voice whispered and I could feel his breath on the back my neck. "Your parents are the reason why we live like this, on the streets."

"Yeah!" the other boys chimed in.

"We are sick and tired of being thought as a waste of space!" he shouted.

"YEAH!" they chanted louder.

"They aren't my parents anymore." I informed them. "That's what being disowned means."

"I know what disowned means and now you are going to feel our pain." He whispered and sliced the side of my neck. I dropped to the floor holding it in pain. I heard the gang run off but the pain was too unbearable to notice.

That's how I, Alexander the Third, came to know my last moments of life. Most people don't think of dying when they are young without knowing true love. They imagine being old with a huge family and being happy. That's what I always imagined that but it slowly came true. Just a tiny bit. The love of my life did find me. The "King" of the street rats laid down next to my body not willing to let go.

He whispered sweet words in my ear and for the first time cried. He sobbed uncontrollably, not caring how he looked. He told me how he loved my blue eyes and how nothing, not even the pure sky, compared.

"I…. I l-love y-you." I managed to whisper to him. Magnus cried hard and whispered how much he loved me over and over.

"I'll get my revenge on them, my dear Alexander." He promised me.

I closed my eyes and left this word happily. His voice being the last thing I heard.


End file.
